inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Josho Adashino
Josho Adashino (上昇化野, Adashino Jōshō; "Risen From the Graveyard") is a Yatagarasu Yokai. Apperance Josho is a man of average height, though slightly taller than most, with spiky gray-black hair that hangs about his head, and determined, piercing yellow eyes, which are remarked upon by many as unusual, and almost glow. He wears a blank forehead protector, and basic, rugged pants of a black color. His jacket has hanging sleeves, and only reaches to his chest, revealing his ripped shirt. He also wears some decorative black armor. Personality Josho is a very knowledgeable person, though somewhat naïve. He has been described as those who know him as "a veritable fountain of information", and "the garbage disposal for random facts". However, many of these seemingly random tidbits come from encounters with foes whose abilities led to this knowledge, or from abilities of his own, and he has a firm belief that everything may someday have its use. He shows that nearly every piece of information can save his life somehow. He also has been shown to have committed several apparently trivial formulas to memory, and they are such that they are now in his subconscious, and aid him in battle. For example, he formulated a conjecture about the level of a technique based on the user's energy and the charge time, which has allowed him to make split-second decisions in many battles. In his free time, he has been shown to try and replicate many of the odd features he has seen or heard of in techniques. However, when told of many real-world happenings and debates that are common knowledge to people far younger than himself, he expresses a complete ignorance, rare for himself. This also applies to sexual innuendo and debates, as he does not care much for that side of life. Josho has also been seen to be carefree and extremely jovial, replacing a weapon of a friend with an empty sheath and hiding it. However, he makes sure to impress upon his victim that it is not an act of malice, giving them a note saying to look under a rock in a specific place, where they find the sword. However, when a friend becomes genuinely angry, Josho realizes that he has gone too far, and apologizes profusely, halting until the person in question has fully recovered their good humor. He also laughs at things that many do not find funny, although it is not that he thinks they are joking or cannot understand jokes, but that he finds humor in many things that other people do not bother to think on enough to see the laughter in it, or else see as ordinary and unfunny. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Flight: The ability to hover in the sky for certain amounts of time, Josho has demonstrated a greater technique, due to his being a Raven demon. He can use his wings, which allow him to fly better than most other Yokai. Super Speed: Ability to move at blinding speed in short bursts, Josho can move faster than the eye can see, on land, but especially through the air. When he does this in flight the anime, he leaves behind a trail of feather-like shadows. He can also immediately close long distances without being noticed by others. Super Strength: Josho wields physical strength far beyond that of a normal half-demon; he could lift a massive statue of Inu no Taishou by the throat into the air with one hand, exerting little energy in the process. Teleportation: He has the ability to teleport from one place to another. When he does this, a pair of giant black wings rotate around him at his points of disappearance and reappearance. Yōki: As a half-demon, Josho can use Yōki, the name for a demonic aura. It makes all facets of his techniques stronger, to the point where an attack that can destroy a boulder normally, can destroy multiple buildings with Yōki. Josho's Yōki takes on a Black color, with a golden aura, like liquid light, dancing within and around the Black energy. Kuchibashi:'''A beam of black energy, which emanates from Josho, surrounded by a gold outline. It has enough power in some incarnations to destroy large buildings, and appears to vary in properties, sometimes setting things on fire, other times extinguishing it. Its energy level varies greatly. '''Shimon: Josho can unleash an energy from his mouth that forcibly "swallows" everything nearby, and destroys it. These energies stay in place when he moves, so that he can use his speed to destroy entire areas with them. Akui: This attack creates a burst of black and whitish gold fire, which destroys whatever it hits before it hits it, meaning whatever had happened concerning that object in an amount of time based on the attack's strength never happened. It prevents them from being resurrected as well. Demon Form Due to his father having had Yokai blood as well as his mother being a demon, Josho can enter his full demon form at will, but cannot control it completely, losing command of himself at some times. In this form, he becomes a gigantic three-legged raven-like creature, with tufts of feathers resembling fur at joints, as well as purple armor around his chest and head. Besides these tufts, his feathers are smooth so that it appears that they are one piece of skin. Hanyō Weakness Being a half-demon, Josho loses his powers periodically and is turned into a normal human. For him, it occurs when a meteor called Yatagarasu crosses the sky, once a month. No one except other Hanyō who have experienced this know of his weakness. He makes a habit of flying to the highest mountain nearby to protect himself before this occurs. Relationships Quotes